This invention relates to capsule-filling machines, and, more particularly, to mechanisms for feeding fluid into capsules in such filling machines.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel machine for filling capsules, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel mechanism for feeding fluid in capsule-filling machines. Another object is to afford a novel pump for use in capsule-filling machines.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel machine for inserting fluid into capsules of the type known in the trade as "straws", and which embody openings extending longitudinally therethrough.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel pumping mechanism which is effective to pump an accurately measured amount of fluid into a capsule.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel capsule-filling machine which is effective to automatically, sequentially fill capsules fed through the machine.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel capsule-filling machine embodying parts constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner whereby, in the event of a malfunction of the machine the flow of fluid through the machine is automatically stopped.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel capsule-filling machine of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof, and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention, embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.